


Manuscript

by Morgyn Leri (morgynleri)



Series: Fireside Tales [9]
Category: The Hobbit - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe, GFY, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-18
Updated: 2013-12-18
Packaged: 2018-01-05 02:12:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 233
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1088384
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/morgynleri/pseuds/Morgyn%20Leri
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This is a copy, he's certain, but well-kept by the steady temperature and the dryness of being in a mountain with a dragon.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Manuscript

**Author's Note:**

> Ori, after the retaking of Erebor  
> Prompt: Art  
> Alternate Universe: Flame of Durin

Ori thinks he could be glad for Smaug being alive when they arrived for one thing, at least, though he's not sure how many of the others would agree with him.

He carefully opens the book he's cataloging from the damaged part of the library, smiling at the illuminations that turn it from just a text to a work of art. It's a history that must have been brought from Moria - or at least, the original would have been. This is a copy, he's certain, but well-kept by the steady temperature and the dryness of being in a mountain with a dragon.

Once he's located the signature of the copyist, and made the entry in his ledger of title, scribe, and year in which it had been copied, Ori takes the time to look through the book. Not really reading, save a few passages which strongly catch his attention, but looking at the artistry, the patient craft and care that had gone into the text. He's never done anything so beautiful, but now that they're home he'll have the chance to learn how to make such a masterpiece.

Perhaps he'll even do illuminations when he writes a copy of the adventure for the archives. Yes. He nods to himself, and closes the book, handing it to the patiently-waiting girl who takes it to be stored temporarily elsewhere, until they finish restoring the library.

**Author's Note:**

> Ori's assistants are most of them very young. The girl mentioned in the story is actually human, and her being in the library means she has a chance to learn to read and write that she might not otherwise have.


End file.
